As noise pollution becomes an increasing problem, the need for effective sound attenuating panels also grows. Additionally, the demand for sound attenuating panels that are lighter in weight, economical, and made from environmentally responsible materials is also increasing. In the past materials such as lead have been used to achieve high noise attenuation. However, these materials have significant environmental and manufacturing drawbacks and designs using such materials can often be complicated in their construction. The disclosed invention provides a unique design that meets the performance demands of noise attenuating panels without the use of problematic materials and complicated construction.